Alternate Reasons Why
by slashaholic666
Summary: Alternate Chapters for "Five Reasons Why". Alt Ch 2, 3, & 4. Ch 2 & 3 are Percy POV. Ch 4 is Oliver POV. Percy/Oliver
1. Alt Tuesday

1**Tuesday~Sound**

Dear God. Was it already 3 in the morning? Percy quietly walked through the Common Room to the stairs to the Boys Dorm. He walked to his Year and turned the knob. It wiggled but the door didn't open. Percy tried to think. Oliver hadn't mentioned wanting the dorm that morning. Or at lunch or dinner. Percy sighed. He'd have to sleep in the Common Room tonight. As he turned away from the door Percy heard a high pitched voice then the lower voice of Oliver. Well actually it was groaning or perhaps moaning. Then actual voices.

"Ollie did you hear that? At the door?" Thankfully the groaning or moaning stopped. Percy heard a mattress creak.

"No. Come back to bed Cass."

"Are you sure? What about your Dorm mate? What's-his-"

"Percy? He's probably in the Library or Common Room."

"Library? It's after midnight." The mattress creaked again.

"He's a workaholic."

"Wait. Is he that Weasley that everyone calls-" High Voice stopped seeming to realize this wasn't something she should tell Oliver. At least Percy hoped that's what she realized.

"Calls what?" Percy wasn't sure but Oliver sounded defensive.

"Calls cold, heartless, and emotionless?" High Voice said this quickly but Percy could've sworn he also heard some curiosity. There was silence. Percy stepped forward nervously. Silence wasn't always good.

"Yeah. People call Percy that." Oliver said this quietly. Quiet was good. It meant he didn't exactly agree. Right?

"You could do that again..." Percy was sure he didn't want to know what Oliver had done to make High Voice say that.

"Ol-Ol-Ahh" Percy couldn't believe this. High Voice's voice had risen even higher. And she was giggling. This wasn't good.

"Something wrong?" No, no, no. Oliver don't tease her like this.

"No." High Voice tapered off to mmm. This definitely wasn't good. And at a point where he should go to the Common Room.

"Wait!" Percy couldn't help himself. He stopped waiting even though he knew it was directed towards Oliver.

"What?" Oliver sounded wary.

"You promised." High Voice sounded smug. This was a really good time for Percy to leave. But curiosity did kill the cat.

"Oh yeah...I'll wait." At least Oliver didn't sound too happy. But still Percy knew he didn't want to hear any more. It didn't take a genius to know where this was heading.

Percy turned away and walked back downstairs. He didn't want to try to figure out exactly what he was feeling. He wanted sleep.

Percy was glad Oliver had given him permission to bring his bed down into the Common Room. He'd slept in the Common Room quite a lot in the past two years. Percy flicked his wand. His bed appeared with a small thud before him in the corner. With one small addition. A naked and shocked Oliver Wood. Minus High Voice or Cass at least. Oliver wasted no time.

"You have to send the bed back Perce."

"Why?"

"I was a little busy." Yeah I bet you were Oliver.

"In my bed."

"I actually use it a lot. Please could you send it back." If you use the bed expect the consequences _Ollie._

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you should've been in your bed."

"So? Just send it back."

"Fine." You want the bed to be sent back? I'll send it back. Percy waved his wand. The bed did go back. Without Oliver.

"What the hell was that for?!" You're acting like it was a long distance to fall. Just a few feet.

"You wanted the bed back so it's back." Be specific Oliver. You did say to send the bed back but never with you on it.

"I ment with me still on it. You're acting-"

"Like it's my bed and I want to sleep in it."

"No. You're acting like a bastard." Percy didn't say anything. He was the bastard?

"That's what we do." Percy ment to whisper but it might've been hissed.

"We?" Oliver sounded curious. Put 2 and 2 together idiot.

"We cold, heartless, and emotionless workaholics. We act like bastards." Oliver winced.

"Why?" Now Oliver sounded tired. He was the one who started this. He deserved to be tired.

"Because I'm tired and I want to sleep and it's 3 AM and you should've been in your own bed."

Mentally continuing, _And I think I'm jealous of Cass...I think I might have wanted to be in her place..._


	2. Alt Wednesday

1**Wednesday~Taste**

Percy stood in the rain. It was a downpour but he didn't really mind. The rain was the best time for crying. After all no knew the rain from the tears. Or was crazy enough to check on the idiot standing in the rain. Even he couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain. Percy removed his glasses, placed them in his pocket, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back. The rain slackened so Percy could hear someone struggling through the mud. _Please don't be Oliver_, he thought.

"Percy?" Oliver waited for a response. Or was silent for a moment. Percy didn't answer so it was the same thing.

"I-uh I brought you er-something. I was wanting to apologize for the other night-er morning." Percy ignored him.

"Well I know you like chocolate so it's a brownie..." Oliver held the brownie out but after a moment place it in Percy's pocket. Percy could feel the the plastic bag. _At least he didn't get it wet. Would've been a waste of perfectly good chocolate. _

"Perce? Are you okay?" Oliver asked so quietly Percy barely heard and could pretend he hadn't. Oliver sighed.

"I'll see you later then." Percy could hear Oliver walking away through the mud.

Percy sighed. He opened his eyes to watch Oliver's blurry outline leave. The gesture was nice. Percy took the plastic bag out of his pocket and opened it. _I hope Oliver didn't try to make this himself. _Percy tentatively took a small bite. Blugh! He grimaced but swallowed. Percy put the rest back into the bag and the bag back into his pocket. _Oliver can't you see you're part of the problem. _


End file.
